you are my best friend buth i want more than friends
by nicetomeetyou3
Summary: kendall tells he loves you!


Hi, I am Marcy

I am also the best friend of Kendall Schmidt

I have to tell you something: I've been infatuated nine years at Kendall.

but I dare him say anything about my infatuation.

Today it is a family party at my house

I've cooked

yes, I can cook!

fifteen minutes and then everyone

ok, then I can go change your clothes a quick

I ran to the top

I quickly opened my closet and pulled a cute blue dress on

with my black heels

family_party/set?id=103570561

I walked to the bathroom and we put makeup on.

DING DONG ughh I want another call

but they are there!

I look at my reflection more quickly and walked to gangs and looked at the clock

they are ten minutes early

how can that be? my family is always late?

I opened my door and saw Kendall standing there

"Hey Marcy" Kendall said

I noticed that he was pretty nervous

why?

"Kendall hey, come on in." I said, and I let him in.

once he was inside I closed the door

"I know your family is so but I have to tell you something" my best friend said

"Come on then" I said laughing

"Well, I eumh ..." stuttered Kendall

Is there something wrong with him?

"You know you can tell Kendall me everything I'm your best friend," I said

Kendall looked at me and I noticed he was getting DEPARTURES

what? my best friend I know my life is to me DEPARTURES?

I suddenly felt that I was arrested

"Keendaaal!" I called

He threw me over his shoulder and walked to the bank

he threw me on the couch and was hovering over me as he kissed me full on the lips!

OMG I kiss my best friend!

why he was so nervous!

wow, I feel sparks!

I respond quickly and kiss him back

after a few minutes Kendall pulls back

"I love you Marcy, as more than a friend" Kendall said

I felt tears in my eyes come

"I love you" I said

"That's good, because you're mine" Kendall said grinning

he pushed me back down on the couch and came more floating above me as he kissed me

I deepened the kiss as he began his hands under my dress to slide  
I was glad he did not crack as much delight in someone's eyes I've ever seen but also love I found in those green eyes of his

DING DONG  
the bell sounded throughout the house  
ok, so I ask people for christmas a new doorbell!

"Kendall, I have to go open the door," I said  
Kendall kept me by kissing

"But I'm not done with you," he whined

"Do it my family is gone," I said

"But it takes so long!" Kendall continued to nag

I laughed when he got off me

I just looked in the mirror and saw a hickey on my neck

"Kendall!" I cried

"What?" he grinned

"What does it mean?" I asked, pointing to the hickey  
he grinned proud of his work

DING DONG

"Do you know the door I'm hiding the hickey" I told Kendall

He smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek before opening the door

KENDALL POV

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. (your name)" I said politely

"Hi, kendall" Mrs. (your name) said  
I saw surprise on her face

I let her whole family in and wow Marcy has many nieces and nephews

"Marcy, she's coming right up," I said

"Kendall so how's the band?" Mr. (your name) asked me

"The band is good we are back from the world tour that was a great life experience for each of us a week" I said

"That's good boy, and how are the fans, they still hate tweets to send to Marcy?" Mr. (your name) asked

"No, they love Marcy they even asked where she was on tour" I said

"Ok" he replied and smiled at me

"I'll go see what Marcy continues" her older sister said

OLDEST SISTER POV

I walked up the stairs and saw that Brande light in the bathroom  
I chime in and found Marcy

"Hey (oldest sister name)" Marcy said

"Marcy hey, what's up?" I asked

"Well, Kendall gave me a hickey and I try to cover it please help me!" Marcy said

"He gave you a what?" I cried

"Well, he said he loved me and when things happened ..." Marcy said happily

"I'm so happy for you," I said and gave her a hug

"I will help you" I said and covered the hickey with makeup

when I was done:

"Thanks sis" Marcy said and gave me a hug

"You're welcome" I said

Together we walked down the stairs

MARCY POV

"Hey sweetheart" my mother said, and walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug

"Hey mama" I said as I hugged her back

dad came to me and hugged me too  
like all my family grandma, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, ...

"If you all sit down to eat, I will somethng" I said

I felt something or someone to pull my dress was the son of my sister

"Aunt Marcy, what will we eat?" he asked

I whispered in his ear

"Tell anyone" I said as I put my finger to my lips

"Ok, Aunt Marcy" he said

I laughed a little as I walked into the kitchen

I felt hands on my hips and someone whispered in my ear "may I also know what we eat?" I giggled and turned around so I could look into his beautiful green eyes

"Pasta" I whispered in his ear  
He laughed and kissed me on the lips, I giggled as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip and asked for entrance but of course I'm the tease would not allow him

"Ughh" he moaned

I pulled away and see  
"Now let's be a good boy and put it on the table," I said and gave him a bowl of spaghetti

he moaned pecked me on the cheek and went to my family

The whole evening had Kendall tried to kiss me but I did not  
the tease I was I teased him

TIME SKIP

after we had all eaten and they said how nice it was I went to the kitchen to put all the dirty dishes away and come up with the homemade apple cake back

"Who wants apple cake?" I asked as I walked into the dining room with the apple cake

"Wow, did you homemade?" my cousin asked

"Haha, yes," I said

"When we were little, you always let the cake burn" my cousin said

"At least I have never let it burn like you around the kitchen" I shot back laughing

we all went to the living room and put us in the seats or on the floor  
I gave everyone a piece of cake

I went to Kendall sitting on the seat

"Mmm, Marcy you're great at cooking!" my big sister said

"Thanks" I giggled

"Babe, you got me so hard teased today, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can not walk for a week" Kendall whispered huskily in my ear

I felt shivers down my body

After another hour or two my family all went back home

Once the last door were from Kendall picked me up and walked to my bedroom

"Kendall put me down!" I cried laughing

"No" he said

Kendall threw me on the bed and started kissing me  
his tongue early entrance at my lip but I did not!  
hihihihihi

"You're such a bad girl Marcy!" he said, smiling as he pulled my dress

"I know," I said slyly

soon our clothes were already on the ground

(Here do your dirty thoughts about you and Kendall ) ;)

TIME SKIP

as we both breath came I lay on Kendall's chest

"I love you, Marcy, for so long!" Kendall said

"Really? I love you too for about seven years," I said

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes" I said super happy!

"Good, because I would not have let you go" he said, grinning

I giggled a bit when I was yawning

"Tired?" he asked

I nodded my head

"Well then, sleep" he said

Kendall held me close to him as we fell asleep together

;)

-  
do you like it?  
please comment and vote!?


End file.
